This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(f) of the application for a grant of European Community Plant Breeders Rights which was filed for the instant plant variety on Aug. 21, 2009, Application Number 2009/1560.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cistus×hybridus (which is a synonym for Cistus×corbariensis) commonly known as white rock rose which is grown for use as an ornamental half-hardy shrub. The new cultivar is known botanically as Cistus×hybridus and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘DUNNECIS’.
‘DUNNECIS’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch sport at the inventor's nursery in County Kildare, Ireland, in 2005. The sport was found on a single plant of Cistus×corbariensis (species, unpatented) which the inventor was maintaining as a mother stock plant at his nursery. The inventor observed that the branch sport exhibited attractive bright golden yellow variegated foliage. The inventor removed the branch sport and was able to make four stem cuttings which the inventor rooted in 2005 and observed in 2006 for uniformity and trueness to type. During 2006, the inventor found that the rooted cuttings had produced plants which were identical in to the parent plant in all respects except for the variegation of the foliage.
The closest comparison plant known to the inventor is CISTUS ‘Rencis’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,410) which is also variegated. ‘DUNNECIS’ is distinguishable from ‘Rencis’ as follows: Whereas ‘DUNNECIS’ exhibits bright golden leaf margins, the leaf margins of ‘Rencis’ are yellow to creamy white. In addition the leaves of ‘DUNNECIS’ are approximately one-third smaller than the leaves of ‘Rencis’ and the mature habit of ‘DUNNECIS’ is markedly more prostrate than ‘Rencis’. Whereas ‘Rencis’ achieves a height of approximately 1.5 meters and a spread of 1.2 meters, the mature height of ‘DUNNECIS’ is approximately 0.5 meters with a spread of approximately 1 meter.
The cultural requirements of ‘DUNNECIS’ are planting in well drained soil in full sun. Once established, plants of ‘DUNNECIS’ are drought tolerant and when in flower are attractive to bees and butterflies.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘DUNNECIS’ was conducted by the inventor in 2005 at the inventor's nursery in County Kildare, Ireland. The method used for asexual propagation was softwood cuttings. The characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
From 2005 until 2009, the inventor continued to build up stocks of ‘DUNNECIS’ at his nursery. All plants of ‘DUNNECIS’ remained under the inventor's control until the first sales which occurred on Jul. 8, 2009.